


This Moment

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [63]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Yay prompts being accepted! Can you write something where instead of Terry being a super crazy asshole he is actually a really protective father of Mickey and Mandy. And asks Ian what his intentions for Mickey are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't a christmas prompt, but obviously I had to add some elements of winter because I'm so in the spirit lately, what even

As Ian’s fist raised to get ready to knock on the wooden door, he forced his breathing to slow down a little bit. He had been on a lot of dates in the past, had a lot of crushes. But for some reason, none of them had been quite like this one.

 

Mickey Milkovich. That was his name. The guy that made Ian’s heart pound a thousand times faster than it ever had in the past, and they hadn’t even kissed yet.

 

He was a lot shorter than Ian himself, but bigger in the body. Not like he was fat, or even muscular, really, just… bigger. In a way that Ian couldn’t really explain, but he found it so fucking hot. And his blue eyes - Ian was sure that he would be able to drown in the color, however cheesy and chickflick-ish it may sound.

 

Ian had finally mustered up the courage to ask Mickey out a couple of days ago, after almost six months of them dancing around each other, flirting. He had been terrified that he would end up saying no, or laughing, but thankfully, he had just blushed and nodded, agreeing to let Ian take him out on a date.

 

So here Ian was on Friday night, the cold Chicago air biting his cheeks, the snow falling around him as he knocked on the door to Mickey’s house, forcing down the urge to barf in nervousness.

 

Finally, the big door was swung open, revealing an older man that somewhat resembled Mickey, and Ian determined that this must be his father.

 

”I’m here for Mickey?” Ian asked, begging his voice not to crack. Fuck. When did he become such a pussy? He must really fucking like this guy, more than he already knew. He didn’t usually get nervous, not about guys, not like this. The man looked at him up and down a couple of times before finally grunting, nodding and opening the door wider to let Ian inside.

 

”I’m Terry. Mickey’s dad. He should be done in a few minutes” Ian nodded, swallowing as Terry turned around, standing a few meters away from Ian in the living room, still searching him with his eyes in a way that made Ian even more nervous. ”So is this a date?”

 

Ian frowned, hesitating. He wasn’t sure if Mickey was out to his father, or if Terry was homophobic.

 

Then again, he’d assume that he did since Mickey hadn’t seemed too shaken by Ian asking him out in public and him saying yes. Had his father not known, he would probably have been scared that that would have gotten back to him somehow, so Ian nodded.

 

”Yes. It is” Terry nodded some more, his eyes not ripping themselves away from Ian for a second.

 

Ian had heard about this kind of thing before, mostly in comedy shows. Where the father would interrogate the teenage boy who was taking his little girl out. But since Ian would never feel the urge to take a girl out, he had assumed he would be let off the hook.

 

Apparently not.

 

”Why?” Ian frowned at the question.

 

”Excuse me?”

 

”Why are you taking my son out? What do you want with him?” Ian swallowed. Had this been any other situation, he probably would have laughed at the fact that Terry was literally asking what his intentions with Mickey were - but as it was, this wasn’t any other situation, and the fact was that Ian was scared shitless.

 

”I um…” He started randomly before finally collecting himself somewhat. ”I really like Mickey” He decided on.

 

Simple, but no room to mess up. Terry nodded a little bit more, as if he was thinking the words over, turning them over in his head to try to find a single fault with the statement.

 

”So are you thinking you will be having a second date?” Ian fought the urge to spit out what he really wanted to - _’Yes! Are you fucking kidding me? Mickey is the best guy I have ever met in my life. I want so many more dates with him, and maybe more.’_ Instead he just nodded.

 

”Well, I guess it depends on how tonight goes, but yeah. I would like that” Ian stated, hoping that it was good enough.

 

Terry opened his mouth to say something more, but before he could, Mickey’s voice cut through the tension as he entered the living room, rolling up one of the sleeves of his black dress shirt.

 

”Jesus fuck, pa. Leave him alone”

 

Ian tried to keep his eyes from wandering appreciatively over his date, but it was a completely lost cause. His hair was styled with gel, his shirt looked amazing on his body, and even though Ian could currently only see him from the front, he could tell that the skinny jeans stretched around his legs would make his ass look amazing.

 

”Hey” Ian finally managed, sounding out of breath, even to himself. Their eyes connected from across the room, and he could have sworn he saw the breath being knocked out of Mickey as well.

 

”Hey” Mickey breathed back, and smiles slowly but surely stretched across their faces.

 

”Alright, go” Terry finally grunted, pulling them out of their daze. Mickey looked to him for a second and then nodded, walking past Ian, nodding for him to follow as they exited the house. ”Be back by ten, Mickey!” Terry yelled right before the door slammed. Mickey didn’t pay him any mind. Instead, he and Ian made their way down to Ian’s car which was parked on the street.

 

”A Mercedes?” Mickey asked. ”In this neighborhood, man, what the fuck?” Ian chuckled a little bit, and they stopped by it and turned to each other.

 

”My sister’s boyfriend steals them for a living. He kind of owed me” Mickey nodded, searching Ian’s eyes with his own.

 

”Cool” Ian smiled at him, and Mickey quickly returned it.

 

”You know, your dad’s kind of scary” Ian admitted before he could stop himself, and Mickey laughed for a bit, nodding.

 

”Yeah, he’s… protective. Sorry about that” Ian chuckled, shaking his head, looking down at the ground for a second before lifting his gaze to Mickey’s again.

 

”It’s okay. I think it’s nice… you should be happy to have a dad like that. I never did” Mickey nodded.

 

”I know that” He did know that. In their neighborhood, he’s really fucking lucky to have gotten Terry for a parent instead of some fucking sociopath.

 

”You know he actually asked me what my intentions with you were” Ian informed Mickey, who snorted.

 

”No shit?” He asked. ”What’d you tell him?” Ian recognized the change in his tone. From nervous to flirty. So Ian’s smile relaxed into more of a smirk as he took a few steps forwards, forcing Mickey to take them back, until his lower back was pressed against the car, Ian hovering over him.

 

”I told him I really like you” Mickey’s breath hitched, his eyes flickering down to Ian’s lips.

 

”Yeah?” Ian hummed for a yes, his teeth catching his bottom lip and Mickey wondered if he was even aware how fucking hot that was. ”I _really_ fucking like you” Ian breathed, his lips so close to Mickey’s that Mickey could taste the undeniably minty breath.

 

The fucker had known they were gonna kiss tonight.

 

Their eyes connected for another second, before finally, Ian had had enough. His hands fell onto Mickey’s hips, the warmth traveling deep into Mickey’s skin despite the layers of clothing separating them.

 

It felt like years, but eventually, Ian’s lips covered Mickey’s, Mickey’s bottom lip slipping in between Ian’s. Their eyes fell closed, and the constant buzzing in the pit of their stomachs grew into all but a fucking forest fire as they felt the kiss wake them out of a daze that they hadn’t even know they had been living in until now.

 

Ian’s grip tightened on Mickey’s hips for a bit before he slid his arms all the way around him, pulling them closer together, his tongue gently sliding into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey’s hands traveled up to the collar of Ian’s jacket, slightly pulling at it as the kiss deepened a little bit.

 

The cold, winter air bit their cheeks and their ungloved hands, but they couldn’t give any less of a shit, because right now, all they cared about was each other, this moment. This perfect first kiss that only happened in movies.

 

Under the snow, under the streetlights.

 

This - this was everything either of them had ever dreamt of. When they finally pulled apart, they were out of breath, their eyes fluttering open to look at each other.

 

”I really fucking like you too” Mickey spoke, his breath fanning Ian’s mouth. Ian chuckled before nuzzling his neck, Mickey giggling - which was something he didn’t do.

 

That was their first date, but it was certainly not their last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the cheesy ending oh my god


End file.
